


golden arches / your greasy lips on mine

by crosswalks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, I just wanted to make sure, Introspection, M/M, Narration Heavy, Post-Canon, Tsukishima Kei-centric, rated t for like very mild language, this is their world im just living in it! bearing witness! to true love!, tsukki as a cornball, tsukki as a museum worker, tsukki is super in love, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosswalks/pseuds/crosswalks
Summary: Kei walks up the stairs of his apartment building, McDonald’s paper bag in hand. Enough time has passed that a grease spot has started to form on its bottom. He wrinkles his nose, and takes out his keys.---------------------------Kei passes by a McDonald's on his way to work at the Sendai City Museum. He makes some calculated decisions.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 190





	golden arches / your greasy lips on mine

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first fic that i've written in literal years! tsukkiyama are my comfort pairing and i just had to write a little something for them. this was super self indulgent. i really hope you enjoy it as much as i did making it!! thanks for giving it a shot <3

There’s a McDonald’s restaurant on Kei’s route to work. It’s nothing special. The store isn’t particularly big, and its menu leaves much to be desired, in terms of both meal options and nutritional value. He can’t help but dwell outside for a moment though, looking at the array of breakfast foods decorated on various posters. Kei’s not particularly fond of the greasy cuisine himself, so he continues walking, letting the observation fall to the background.

This route is nice, he thinks quietly to himself. The district surrounding the museum is fairly crowded in the morning rush, populated with tourists and locals alike. The streets are full of activity, with people rushing to work or ambling casually around park benches. There’s a feeling of anonymity amongst the sea of strangers that he appreciates, especially after the end of the busy volleyball season. He loves his job, but Kei doesn’t think he’ll ever enjoy seeing his face on the television. The first time an interview of his had aired, Hinata recorded it on his cell phone, and sent the shaky, zoomed-in phone-version to the group chat. It had been shaky, Kei quickly realized, because Hinata had been cackling so hard in the background. Kageyama, who only ever texts in the chat under threat of painful death, responded with three laughing emojis. Emojis. _Three_. Kei has the chat muted, because of shit like this. He can only tolerate so much audacity, especially from those two.

He and Tadashi had been eating lunch in the park when Tadashi got the notification. They had watched the video together, himself quietly seething and his companion coughing to hide his laughter. Kei is still in the process of forgiving his boyfriend for this transgression, much to the latter’s amusement. Tadashi had been at the match, along with Hitoka, both dressed in Kei’s jersey and donning matching frog headbands. Kei had told them that they looked ridiculous, which only earned him matching mile-wide grins in return. Secretly, he’s grateful for their support. Grateful that they took time off work to come to their first game of the season, even after he told them they didn’t have to.

Kei passes by a strip of gift shops and street vendors. The lunch rush won’t start for hours, but some stalls are already rushing in a flurry of activity, as workers start preparing for the day ahead. His eye catches on a familiar metal booth, and his hand drifts to the phone in his pocket. After Kei’s game, the trio had gone out for drinks. Buzzed from adrenaline and alcohol, they had stumbled into a photo booth outside a nearby arcade, much to Kei’s chagrin. After much commotion, they printed out three strips of photos, their faces in them red and laughing. Kei keeps his in the back of his phone case, which buzzes just as he’s taking it out.

[💚]:  
have a good day at work!! thank you for making me lunch!!! <3

A smile creeps up on his face before he can stop it. He looks up to make sure he won’t bump into anyone as he snaps a selfie and texts back:

[me]:  
you too.  
[image attached]

[💚]:  
tsukki!! my heart!! it’s on the floor!!  
[image attached]

It’s a photo of Tadashi sprawled out on their apartment floor. Kei double taps to zoom in on his face, which is comically scrunched up in mock pain. He saves it to his camera roll. Even after a decade of knowing each other, these exchanges never get old to Kei. He indulges in Tadashi's silly expression for one last moment, trying not to think about the cornball he’s become, before pocketing his phone and continuing his walk. As he crosses the final street on his route, the faint scent of waffles and coffee catches up to him, the street vendors finishing up their first batch of goods. The museum is in front of him now. He breathes, in and out-- and walks inside.

——

His first official shift goes well. The day had been slow until a group of boisterous elementary schoolers came in on a field trip: Kei’s head is still swimming with the high-pitched chatter of their voices. He decides that he likes them though, appreciates their genuine curiosity and enthusiastic questions. He’s always been good with kids, which Tadashi has fondly attributed to how he treats them like small adults. Kei is also softer around them, he admits to himself. He almost can’t believe he used to be that young, so dependent and trusting. He can’t even bring himself to be offended by their jabs at his height, letting the grade-schoolers call him Giraffe-San for the entire tour. One of the kids had approached him shyly as the group was set to leave, handing him a folded up piece of paper. He unfolds it now, as the museum is closing up. It’s a crayon drawing of a giraffe. It has little glasses. He’s so endeared.

He clocks out for the day and walks back outside, in the direction of his train home. He passes by the same Mcdonald’s from earlier in the morning. Kei finds himself pausing for the second time that day, in front of that gaudy red-and-yellow exterior. He looks through the glass doors, and his eyes catch on a group of teenagers sitting in a corner booth, sharing a frankly worrying amount of french fries. He ponders the length of his commute, and decides.

[me]:  
got my portrait drawn today  
[image attached]

[💚]:  
!!!!!!! THE GLASSES!!!

[💚]:  
they forgot to add the angry eyebrows tho!! 😂

[me]:  
.

[💚]:  
☺️☺️☺️  
——  
Kei walks up the stairs of his apartment building, McDonald’s paper bag in hand. Enough time has passed that a grease spot has started to form on its bottom. He wrinkles his nose, and takes out his keys.

“I’m home,” he announces, as he toes off his shoes. He’s not met with a response, and it’s clear why as soon as he steps out of the hallway into the living room. The TV is on, playing some game show or another, the flashing lights illuminating Tadashi’s sleeping face. Kei can feel the corners of his eyes crinkling. His boyfriend’s mouth is half open, and he’s snoring softly, his head pillowed onto the arm of their couch. Kei puts the bag on the coffee table and turns off the TV, leaning down to kiss Tadashi’s forehead. He doesn’t wait for him to wake though, instead padding softly into the bathroom, eager for a shower.

A couple minutes later he walks back out into the living room, where Tadashi has vacated his spot on the couch to sit on the floor, elbows perched atop the coffee table. He’s eating the french fries Kei had brought home, which at this point have become limp as worms, or maybe as Kei’s heart. He’s getting a funny feeling in his chest, full of an emotion he can’t quite name. Tadashi looks up as Kei enters, greeting him with a bright smile, one that turns his eyes into little half-moons. Kei smiles back at the sight.

“Welcome home!” Tadashi greets, after swallowing his mouthful of worms. He gets up and meets Kei halfway, pulling him into a soft kiss. Kei can’t help but grimace against his boyfriend’s greasy lips, which elongate into another grin. Kei pulls away with a furrowed brow, and Tadashi lets out a peal of laughter. Kei says nothing in response, instead opting to look at his boyfriend with the most judgemental expression he can conjure. Said boyfriend giggles again, and thanks Kei for the food with another oily kiss to his cheek. Kei retaliates by wiping his face on the front of the other's t-shirt (to Tadashi's dismay), only minding a little bit.

——

When he walks into the kitchen the next morning, he finds the giraffe drawing on their fridge, held up by a Sendai Frogs commemorative magnet. There’s a bento wrapped up on the counter beside it, with a post-it note attached to the top. Kei peels it off with careful fingers, and reads:

_for my favorite giraffe-frog~ love you!!_   
_tadashi <3_

In the corner of the post-it, there’s a doodle of a giraffe, holding a volleyball in its mouth. Kei folds the post-it in half and puts it in his coat pocket. Reconsiders, and takes it back out, instead tucking it into the back of his museum nametag holder. It hangs there, by his heart, for the rest of his day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading i love you for making it this far. if you liked it i'd love to hear from you!! any kudos/comments/shares are super appreciated :)) i had so much fun writing this fic. i love tkym so much it's unreal. they're in love i don't make the rules!! if you wanna talk 2 me i'm over @freakkquick on tumblr and @geckoyama on twitter!!


End file.
